The Starzenicon
Summary The Starzenicon, commonly referred to as The Book of Starzeno, was an incredibly large omniumgatherum of literature, mathematics, theorums, and history of the Star Beings and Starzeno. The book is estimated to be around 49 million years old. The writer, however, is unknown. The Starzenicon also describes the events of Ezekiel becoming corrupt and the Star Beings retreating into Starzeno in the format of a poem. The Star Lords have claimed this book as one of their holy texts, as they've learned so much more about the Star Beings from it. 'The Star Beiings' The following was exerpted from the Starzenicon, and depicts the era in which Ezekiel becomes corrupt. First '' Subsisting for all Time, the Beiings of Stars roamed on the centre''' of All Things';'' ''Before things came to be, the Aoz, the Ezekiel, the Xeraiah subsisted, and so they were to form '''All';'' ''They, the Triumvirs of All Things, forged Space, in which all vitality was conjured of;'' ''They, the Triumvirs of All Things, forged Time, in which commanded and dominated Space;'' ''They, the Triumvirs of All Things, forged Energy, in which Space would breathe and be of essence;'' And soforth, the Reality was forged and sustained by '''They';'' To expand vitality and essence, '''the Aoz', the Ezekiel, the Xeraiah created more Beiings of Stars;'' A society of omnipotence, the Beiings of Stars created and erected; In the midst of '''the Reality', the Beiings of Stars, and They, resided and reconsiled upon a Domain;'' A domain in which Purity and Righteousness was ripe; A domain in which only the omnipotent could subsist upon; And so the Beiings of Stars gave it name by '''Starzeno';'' Vitality and Life spread through '''the Reality', and the Beiings of Stars watched, happy for what they've done;'' In epithany, the Beiings below '''They' gave them reign of All;'' ''The Ones whom had forged Space, Time, and Energy;'' ''The Ones whom had spread Vitality and Life;'' ''They became the Overlords of All Things;'' Together, '''the Aoz', the Ezekiel, the Xeraiah triumvirated over the Beiings of Stars;'' Their domain of '''Starzeno' became their kingdom;'' For aeons, of which Beiings of Stars lived and died, '''the Triumvir Aoz', the Triumvir Ezekiel, the Triumvir Xeriahah ruled;'' '' And the Beiings of Stars were blissful.'' Second '' To make the Kingdom great, the Triumvir Aoz, the Triumvier Ezekiel, the Triumvir Xeraiah spoke unto the Beiings of Stars to erect Towers and Spires to dwell within;'' And so Towers and Spires were erected; Spires of Gold ascended to the Domain of '''Starzeno's' brim;'' Towers of Platinum stretched unto the Stars; Structures of Iron and Cobalt cattawampusly spiraled upward only to arc back down; The Beiings of Stars plated the Kingdom with streets composed of crystals that shone in the majesty of '''They';'' The roads were of Diamond; The roads were of Emerald; The roads were of Sapphire; The roads were of Ruby; And the flawless face of the paths reflected the '''Great Things' done by They, and by the Beiings of Stars;'' The Kingdom that They had requested became known as '''Eternus';'' The sobriquet ''Eternus' was given to praise and to give glory unto '''They in dimension to their evermore omnipotence;'' And so '''the Triumvir Aoz', the Triumvir Ezekiel,' the Triumvir Xeraiah' were pleased;'' ''The Ones gave unto the Beiings of Stars Children of Mortality;'' ''The Children of Starzeno;'' ''The Children of flesh;'' ''The Children of emotion;'' ''The Children of Mortality were blissful to serve the Beiings of Stars;'' Aeons of two-fold came, and '''the Reality' had grown lively and ripe;'' ''The Reality created by They writhed with life;'' '' And the Beiings of Stars were blissful.'' Third '' As Time 'unraveled forth; ''As '''Space covered all Void;'' As '''Energy' surged through All Things,'' The Beiings of Stars and the '''Children' of Mortality were called forth by the Triumvir Ezekiel;'' And so the dwellers of the domain of '''Starzeno' came forth to Eternus;'' They, the '''Mortals' and the Post-mortals, jaunted unto the Kingdom;'' From '''the Regions of Complexity', in which Time is malformed and infectuous, came forth patrons;'' From '''the Regions of Never' in which Space and Gravity seem to be bitter rivals, came forth patrons;'' From '''the Lands of the Abstract', in which misfits of Creation saunter and swade, came forth patrons;'' And so it came to pass, the Beiings of Stars and the '''Children of Mortality' appeared before the Triumvir Ezekiel;'' ''He, the Triumvir Ezekiel, did not appear with''' the Triumvir Aoz',' the Triumvir Xeraiah';'' 'He '''appeared alone, individually; ''The Triumvir Ezekiel spoke to the ones which dwelled the domain of Starzeno;'' ''He communiqued, "The day in which All Things change for the better is now;'' In thou bliss of creating the Kingdom of '''Eternus', '' In thou bliss for serving '''Me', and Them,'' In thou bliss for subsisting among '''Us','' In thou bliss for dwelling on the domain of '''Starzeno','' You, the Beiings of Stars, You, the '''Children of Mortality','' You shall revere the '''Greatest of They';'' You shall undulate in '''My' presence;'' In '''the Reality', of which We created;'' Of which '''Time' was forged to gouvern Space;'' Of which '''Space' was forged to be made of All Things;'' Of which '''Energy' was forged to give vitality and essence to Space,'' ''I am of unsurpassed omnipotence;'' ''The Triumvir Aoz, the Triumvir Xeraiah are as my cronies;'' Accede to' Me', '''Children of Mortality','' Accede to' Me', Beiings of Stars; Obey '''Me', and you will retrieve Thy succour;'' Plight thou Loyalty, thou Life, and thou Beliefs to '''Me', the Pinnacle of Finesse;"'' '' After the Triumvir Ezekiel delivered his rebuke, He retreated unto His throne, to await the latria of the Beiings of Stars and the idolization of the Children of Mortality.'' Fourth '' The Triumvir Aoz, the Triumvir Xeraiah learned of the Triumvir Ezekiel's 'treasonous gathering; ''And so '''They went forth unto His quarters;'' ''He, the Betrayer of His Peers, sat upon His throne, letting Beiings of Stars and Children of Mortality worship Him;'' ''They, enraged at the betrayal, inscribed into the Betrayer of All Things' quarters;'' The Beiings of Stars and the '''Children of Mortality', dazed and dumbfounded, turned toward They;'' And '''They' looked down upon them, in disappointment;'' As' the Triumvir Aoz', '''the Triumvir Xeraiah' spoke unto the servers of the Betrayer of All Things, He pilfered aside''' His''' throne, and spoke unto a Beiing of Stars, which hid off to the side to avoid They;'' Then '''He', the Betrayer of All Things, placed His hand upon the Beiing of Stars' forehead, and relinquished unto the lesser being powers of Unholy Ressurection and Unyielded Life;'' The Beiing of Stars, blessed by '''He', set back unto purple coruscant;'' And the Beiing of Stars, blessed by '''He', spoke unto his Lord:'' "I convey unto you, '''He', the Greater of They;'' Thank you, '''the Triumvir Ezekiel', for bestowing unto me the mogul of Necromancy and the sacredness of Unending life;'' For '''You', the Greater of They, I serve;'' I am Marrek, server of '''You';"'' And so '''He', the Betrayer of All Things, looked down upon the Beiing of Stars, and spoke:'' "For '''Me', you shall vex the domain of Starzeno;'' Undertake a force not to be reckoned with, and return for '''Me';'' Do not return until ye, '''Marrek' - Beiing of Stars - have done exactly this;"'' ''Marrek, the server of He, obeyed and flummoxed the throne;'' ''The Triumvir Aoz, the Triumvir Xeraiah approached He, the Betrayer of All Things;'' '' They grimmaced at He, and commenced His purgatory.'' Fifth '' The Triumvir Ezekiel fell down and Space round Him vacillated;'' Then the '''Space' around''' He', '''the Betrayer of All Things', began to gesticulate violently;'' And so '''He' looked up, in pain;'' ''The Triumvir Ezekiel looked up at They - His dispaired peers;'' For' He''' had been one of They, once;'' But now '''He '''was to egress; In malice and in vexation,' the Triumvir Ezekiel''' howled at They;'' ''He writhed upon the floor, as Space embellished malformation;'' ''His blighter and His blasphemy rang throughout the throne;'' ''He condescended toward They; damning''' Them''' in clause;'' The floor beneath '''the Betrayer of All Things' unfolded, revealing fire and ghastly shadows;'' ''The Triumvir Ezekiel screamed in fear and pain;'' ''The Triumvir Aoz then comminqued unto His former equivalent:'' "For '''Thy' actions of betraying Us;'' And for conveying worship unto '''Thineself' from the Beiings of Stars and the Children of Mortality;'' ''You,' the Triumvir Ezekiel', have deemed Yourself fit for''' Purgatorial Damnation';" As '''He' spoke,' the Betrayer of All' Things accrued unto His eternity of punishment;'' The malformed' Space''' redeemed into normality and the floor concluded;'' In retalitation of '''the Triumvir Ezekiel's '''betrayal, ''The Triumvir Aoz, the Triumvir Xeraiah began to conjecture, among the domain of Starzeno, a incuvature of formidable''' Space';'' ''The shell of lime-green crystal shone with '''Energy', and could not be fractured by even the farthest inviolable;'' And so the Beiings of Stars were the first to descend within it; And then' the Triumvir Xeraiah';'' 'The Triumvir Aoz' stood amongst the''' Children of Mortality';'' 'The Children' of Starzeno;'' ''The Children of flesh;'' ''The Children of emotion;'' And so a beckon of '''His' hand sent them unto elongated slumber;'' ''He gazed upon His,' the Triumvir Ezekiel's',' the Triumvir Xeraiah's' formations and creations;'' As one last act of '''Overlord of Reality',' the Triumvir Aoz' blanketed the lime-green crystalline with ice;'' And' He',' the Triumvir Aoz', blanked the lime-green crystalline with magma and ash; And '''He',' the Triumvir Aoz', turned and deigned into the postmortal sanction,'' '' Subsisting for all''' Time', the '''Children of Mortality' roamed on the centre of All Things.'' Category:Book Category:Literature